1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document monitor device, a recording medium storing a document monitor program, a document monitor system, and a document monitor method.
2. Related Art
There have been developed various techniques for recording in a server an image log in which processing history information such as a date of use, a user name, operation information or a processing result is set with an image of document to be used so as to specify a usage status of a multifunctional device, a printing device or other devices.
Additionally, there has been provided a technique of an image log system in which, when the image log recorded in the manner described above and a document to be monitored (e.g. securities, confidential document) are compared and it is determined that both of them are matched, a notification to that effect is issued to a manager, or the determination is recorded as a monitor log to use for analyzing later.